The present disclosure relates to an electronic device (e.g., a computing system) and a memory management method thereof.
A nonvolatile memory for various interfaces of a computing system is being researched and developed. For example, a flash memory may be designed for both data storage device and main memory (e.g., working memory) which may be inserted in the same slot of a computer system. In this case, the flash memory may need to be compatible with a conventional volatile random access memory (RAM) (e.g., a dynamic RAM (DRAM)), and thus a technique for maintaining compatibility with a volatile RAM and optimal data integrity may be necessary.